


Coffee Spill

by TheOneEyedGhoul



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ghouls (Tokyo Ghoul), F/M, Female Kaneki Ken, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Male Kirishima Touka, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneEyedGhoul/pseuds/TheOneEyedGhoul
Summary: Kaneki spills coffee and Touka's their to make her feel better.





	Coffee Spill

**Author's Note:**

> Really need some more fem Kaneki in my life so I wrote this.

Kaneki stood in silent terror, screaming in her head. she quickly scanned the room she was in and sudden sense of relief flowied over her when she realised Touka wasn't in the room as she scurried to clean up the broken pieces of his mug and the spilled coffee on the floor. She went as fast as she could not wanting Touka to find out what happened knowing that she didn't want to deal with an angry boyfriend. She thought she would be able to clean her mess when she heard a dreadful creak of a door that made her stop dead in her tracks.

Kaneki stood silently not making a single move like a deer caught in headlights. Curious as to what his girlfriend was so shook up about the blue haired teen slowly made his way towards Kaneki only to see a broken mug and a coffee spillage. Kaneki looked down towards the mess on the floor her thoughts going mad not knowing what to do when all of a sudden she franticly put together a jumble of words to apologise to her confused boyfriend.

"ImSorryIDidntMeanForThisToHappenItJustDroppedOutOfMyHandJustGiveMeASecondToCleanItUp!" she shouted with tears threatening to come out of her eyes. Touka quickly went over to her to find that her lower half was soaked in coffee from where she had been crawling around in it and had a couple if cuts on her knees from where the shards of the mug had scraped her skin. "Jesus Christ Kaneki it's fine you don't need to freak out so much" he whispered as he helped her up onto her feet and slowly brung her to the sofa. Once they were sat down he wrapped his arm around her bringing her into a warm embrace. They stayed like this for a while taking in the warm aura surrounding the pair of them until Kaneki had calmed down now only sniffling into Touka's arm. "So why'd you freak out so much anyway?" asked Touka being cautious not to upset his raven haired girlfriend anymore today as he stroked her head in an attempt to keep her happy "it's just a coffee mug I can always get another" he assured her happy to see that she had finally looked up at him "w-well I just kinda freaked out when I dropped it and I was um worried you'd b-be annoyed at me" she said quietly to which she got a look of shock from her blue haired boyfriend. "Fucking hell Kaneki anyone would think that I'm some monster or something" Touka huffed not understanding why Kaneki would go to such great lengths just to clean up a small mess. "Um w-well thi-this is your room and I came in without you knowing and messed up your room" the black haired teen almost whispered unable to look her boyfriend in the eye which made Touka realise that she was trying to do something nice for him only for it to end like this. "Hey why don't I clean up and we can watch a film or something to cheer you up" Touka announced hoping it would cheer her up to which Kaneki immediately perked up to say that she would clean up instead however was quickly silenced by Touka assuring her that he could handle it and that she should rest. 

They then spent the night together watching crappy movies and talking the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
